Blood is thicker then Water
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Vongola Primo has had a lot of assassins after his young head but never has one struck so close to home. His intuition is flaring, the boy that has been trained to kill him has claimed his blood and now a decade-year-old secret threatens to be discovered by his family. All Tsuna knows is that keeping his would-be-killer by his side isn't very clever
1. Flaring Intuition

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

**Blood is thicker then Water.**

Chapter.01.

Faint and blurred clouds were twisted and floating in a dull sky. The ground was wet with newly fallen raindrops and the air was hot and sticky with humid heat that although warm, had a foreboding feel to it - a storm was on it's way. The earth was covered with a veil of mist, that could be seen if one was stood on greet height, in the distance, casting shadows and creating games in the minds of many.

It was a strange day - the weather. One man was feeling it's affects; his head throbbed and a heavy ache was behind his slightly slanted, chocolate eyes. He was sat behind an expensive looking desk which had a simple design carved onto the corners and footed legs. He propped himself up with one arm - that hand rubbing his temples as he tried to concentrate on the document in front of him.

This man, hard at work, was of the name Tsunayoshi Sawada. And he wasn't a normal man - he was important - powerful. He was the leader of a powerful group that had, a few years back, wormed it's way into the mafia.

At first, no one had taken too much notice, until that is, they started to grow in number and wealth. It had been a long time, and they were still going strong. They were climbing the leader to the top. They had beaten down all the expectations given to them and were getting formidable.

Fuuta, a little brother-figure to Tsuna, informed them rather out of the blue - because Tsunayoshi simply did not and would not ask for any kind of information - that the Vongola were now in the top twenty of 'The most powerful mafia families'.

The dark figure standing behind him as he worked, he could sense all too well. Their onyx eyes staring at him worriedly burned his already hot skin. Something had been concerning Tsuna for a few days now and what had stated as a bad feeling had slowly turned all consuming and suffocating - it was making him ill which worried nearly everyone he knew. His advisor was no different.

His guardians - everyone, had been telling him that maybe he should take a break. He hadn't thought twice about it. He moved on with work. That decision was met with many-a frown, but he was now running a mafia family, he didn't have the time to sit back and put his feet up for feelings that hadn't shown any result. He couldn't afford to.

"Move the meeting with Giegue back" tired eyes glanced behind him, to the man he saw as a mentor - a friend and then went back to the document he was readying himself to sign after thoroughly reading and scrutinizing every single detail.

Tsunayoshi paused and his pen lingered over the line, still very much hunched over his desk as he sighed and allowed one exhausted word to drag itself over his tongue "Why?"

The mentor - the friend - Reborn, twitched before making a disgruntled noise and saying flatly "Your running yourself into the ground, Tsuna. Your routines too much" Reborn, himself, was no light weight and had even trained the brunet somewhat, but there was a thin line between that and killing oneself. Just when Tsunayoshi looked like he was about to give a half-hearted retort, Reborn elaborated "training with Yamamoto. Training with Ryohei. Fighting with Hibari -"

Note: Hibari's sense of training doesn't translate to the physical activity of trying to keep oneself fit. It was cold, hard combat. Blood was common - bruises were often thrown into the mix and a broken bone or two wasn't unheard of.

"- Appeasing Chrome. 'Entertaining' Mukuro. Playing with Lambo. Keeping the recruits inline" by the end of the list, Reborn himself sounded tired - but he wasn't done "looking after the children. Tsuna, I can understand the need to make sure everyone feels included but you just can't -"

Stony eyes met Reborn's, but still Tsuna didn't budge from his position - Reborn was starting to think that he simply _couldn't _"Reborn, I appreciate the time you took to stalk my day-to-day planner, but please. I'm the one who dragged them into this, it's the least I can do"

Reborn actually felt the need to rub his temples or show some kind of disgruntlement, but kept himself still as a board as he stared at the brunet with an impressed look - _Not this again_ "Tsuna" his voice was exasperated "you haven't 'dragged_'_ anyone into anything. They all walked, willingly may I add, with you"

Tsunayoshi's expression told the hit-man just how much of what he said the man agreed with and for the first time in a long time, Reborn felt the need to ready his gun "Just move the date back" Tsuna made no move to do as he asked and he started to feel irritated "Tsunayoshi Sawada So help me -"

He stopped himself and tried to calm his fraying nerves - His Boss being possibly ill had everyone on edge after all "As you advisor" he tried again - the title still had him feeling weird; trust wasn't something a normal person - _anyone_ would bestow upon an assassin and he was still getting used to it "I'm _advising _you to postpone that meeting. Your not physically cable of it. Your body can't keep up with you"

Reborn watched as Tsuna's eyes seemed to mull it over and in some relief, see the brunet sigh resignedly and turn the right way around in his seat. Tsunayoshi tilted slightly in his leather chair - the padding shifting with his weight as he reached over to the top draw of his desk and used all his strength to pull the metal handle and open it - his other arm still propping himself up all the while.

The hit-man eyed him calculatedly - things weren't looking good. Reborn, since the first day he had met the dishevelled-down-on-his-luck teen, who had somehow managed to save his life and stop - _stand_ in the way of that bullet that had aimed itself to his chest, knew that the kid had great intuition. But that superior, almost inhuman like sense, was now dragging the rest of Tsunayoshi's body down.

Tsuna took out his reserved letter paper and placed it over the document as he started to write what he hoped would be coherent words of sincerity at being unable to attend the wanted appointment and tried to assure them - himself that they still wanted the peace offering and was respectively asking for another date.

It took an hour - Reborn would say half-an-hour too long for writing a simple letter, before it was signed and folded into the envelope and then sealed with a dying will flame, but the hit-man was glad to see it done, it would just be their luck that Tsuna collapsed from exhaustion or an assassin somehow got to the brunet and unneeded rumours circulated.

"Happy?" Tsuna grumbled.

Reborn kept silent; the brunet couldn't handle too much more and he was man enough to put up with the odd moan seeing as Tsuna really just needed a stress reliever right now - before he broke down.

Though maybe Tsuna wanted a reaction? Reborn wasn't sure, but he did know that if this persisted for much longer that they were going to have to take drastic measures. Ones that their Boss, he was sure, wouldn't be at all too pleased with.

A smirked forced it's way through his defences and Tsunayoshi shivered despite the fact he was still looking the other way. Reborn schooled his expression and reminded himself how sensitive Tsuna was at the moment - it had been boarding on ridiculous; the kid had been like Sherlock on crack.

Tsunayoshi turned slightly - worriedly "Reborn. What're you planning?"

Reborn kept his face flat as he raised an eyebrow at the brunet. It could have been read as anything - a challenge, a sign of questioning on what he could be implying. But the assassin refused to say anything else on the matter and Tsuna seemed to drop it because, with his own raised eyebrow, he turned back around.

Tsunayoshi put the letter into his out-tray and went on to reach for a new unknown document, that was laying _oh-so_ innocently on the other side of his desk. Only briefly getting the gist of it before a familiar knock echoed from his offices doors.

Blinking the moister out of his eyes, Tsuna placed his pen on his desk and lowered the arm that was still holding him up and tried to keep himself up straight without it - that one side of him was dead now "Come in" he called, and cursed slightly as he had forgotten to swallow beforehand and his voice sounded extremely hoarse. He could feel Reborn's questioning gaze but ignored it in favour of his new guest.

A half-timid figure poked their way through the crack in the door - curiously prepping into see if they were disturbing anything and after one of Tsuna's reassuring smiles, nodded and walked in fully, stepping into the room and making their way to their uncle's desk

"How may I help you -" the smile on his face was so _hard _to keep there - it was tiring and it actually strained his muscles to do so but he persisted and continued to blink and try to focus on the little boy who was now standing in front of him "Gabriel?"

The boy - the redhead - the son of one of one of his most precious friends eyed him for a moment before shrugging. His young, ruby eyes took everything in; how red and watery his uncle's eyes were. The large and heavy bags under them. The limp chestnut hair. The slight tremble to the man's posture. The wrinkles in his suit, which probably hadn't been swapped for new - _cleaner_ clothes in a day or two.

He saw everything. Gabriel - or G, despite his short life, respected all his uncles, but Tsunayoshi even more so; the man put everything he had into everything he did and G found that amazing, though it was also extremely worrying.

He - his brothers, saw the highs and lows of that resolve. They saw the times were the head of the table would be left empty - times Tsuna forgot to eat. Times when rooms, whole hallways were silent because Tsuna had worked himself stupid and had gotten himself sick. Times were everything way dull and tense.

They saw the _results_ of that. New members - new family to love. Times were there was laughter and jokes and they could forget how hard Tsuna was killing himself to do it. They could forget how tired the man must be and the injures he must be hiding and be the family they were.

G knew no one - _no one_, who didn't at least respect his uncle and he'd give them a piece of his mind and - _fist_, if he found someone who dared go against that "'nuh'thing much" the boy said nonchalantly. He really just wanted to see Tsuna - to see how 'Okay' he was. They took turns on it.

Tsunayoshi nodded in understanding and slid his chair out from out beneath his desk and turned it to the side while gesturing the boy to come over. G did so without hesitation and walked around the working space to the area behind and once he got in front of his uncle, did what he always did - climbed up and sat himself down on Tsuna's lap.

The soon-to-be eight year old didn't really allow himself much affection; he found it embarrassing but he'd allow the few moments when his father was feeling sappy, or this. Tsuna was always soft hearted and would give hugs out like most would give out glances - so this was completely normal.

"Is that so" Tsuna hummed, this probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. His body was throbbing -_ aching_ but doing something that avoided another person so close, was just proving how spent he was.

G glanced to Reborn at the side, who was watching with an expressionless face, before his eyes flickered back his uncle "We were wondering…if your eating with us?" he asked evenly, though the family was desperate to get Tsuna at the table with them - to at least see him eat.

Tsunayoshi through all this, just tried to keep his shaky smile on his face as he looked down to his nephew "Well…I'll certainly try"

G's face faltered for a moment before his usual expression was back in force. They wanted him there, Gabriel and been hearing whispers of Tsuna being sick from the maids, and looking at the brunet now - he was inclined to think they were right. Tsunayoshi couldn't look more tired if he tried.

"Jose said that he was cooking your favourite to night" G informed off-handedly. If you wanted Tsuna to do something he otherwise wouldn't - you could always try guilt. Poor guy was too kind for his own good.

Gabriel watched as Tsuna grew paler from his earlier white and felt slightly guilty but it needed to be done!.

Tsuna blinked "W-well…" he swallowed and seemed more unsteady. Reborn smirked as he eyed the redhead; the brat was good "I-I suppose the paperwork…_could_ wait until I've eaten…and I' _am_ starting to feel a little hungry" he glanced at his workload before sighing resignedly and motioning for the boy to get off.

G bit down the triumphant grin that wanted to spread across his lips and nodded, moving off of his uncle's lap carefully. The brunet would usually just lower him to the floor, but he was obviously too tired for that and Gabriel really didn't want to push his luck with this.

Tsuna had just gotten up for his seat when vertigo hit him and he vaguely heard two alarmed voices as he came crashing down onto his desk. Years of training - years of fighting saved him from fainting as he clung to the world around him and the wooden surface or he'd fall. His vision was tunnelled and his head was heavy - like his body.

But he quickly remembered where - and more importantly, _who_ he was with and picked himself up as best he could. He could feel their worried looks burn his skin 'Let's try this again' Tsuna thought as he took G's smaller hand in his and continued out the room, vaguely hearing Reborn's footsteps echo behind his.

* * *

Everyone at the dinner table was waiting in pregnant silence - they had sent G this time. It was his turn and hoped that it worked today. It had been close to two weeks since Tsuna had eaten with them and one week since his intuition had started to act up - His guardians couldn't help but curse; the man put himself through enough physical torture without that on top of everything else.

Nearly all eyes - even the help, were looking at the empty chair at the head of the table. Want shinning in their different coloured orbs, while sitting through their own versions of tense before the door creaked opened and everyone's heads snapped at the new arrival.

Faces lit up as soon as they say the glimpse of gravity defying hair, but once they got a proper look at him - they looked brought down to earth. They could tell how unsteady Tsuna was on his feet and the way G was pulling him along was nearly forced. The guardians glanced to the hit-man who was a few steps behind, before turning back to the brunet just as Gabriel was pulling out the man's chair for him.

The redhead made sure Tsuna was properly seated before he found his own chair next to his father - Hayato, who when he got there, gave him a pat on the head with a grateful smile. G nodded in understanding of the silent massage and settled himself, glancing to Asari who was sat the other side, who was giving him a questioned look. G shook his head in reply of 'Not now. I'll tell you later'

"Tsuna…" Takeshi was the first to speak having watch his son interact with Hayato's, and nearly winced when weak chocolate eyes tried to zero in on him "your not looking after yourself again" the brunet averted his unsteady gaze for a moment, before they returned and he smiled shakily.

"I'm sorry" he laughed, sweat prickling his brow. He knew he was going overboard, but his intuition was driving him crazy and he just couldn't stop this dreadful feeling that was beginning to seep into him. Ridiculous as that sounds but he didn't feel safe - even around his family "I've just had…a lot to do"

Everyone frowned at that "Tsunayoshi" it was Mukuro this time, and he didn't look at all amused "we understand that being a big, important boss is…difficult" he left out the word 'mafia' for the shake of the children, but everyone else knew it was at tip of his tongue.

"- but you look just about ready to fall over" G snorted at that.

'Too late' something in Gabriel whispered, but he kept his mouth shut; it wasn't his place to speak in one of these discussion - not his or his brothers.

Tsuna grimaced, but it seemed they weren't through with him just yet "Your body's weakening, omnivore" Kyouya warned, those steely eyes narrowed onto him "what good will you be if you kill yourself?"

Tsuna understood what Kyouya meant and nodded wearily. He felt like a kid being told off by his teacher "…I…know, and I really am sorry" flashing another forced smile "and I'm working on it"

"Boss" Lambo spoke up, his one eye closed and slouched lazily in his seat to the far end of the table "that's what you always say" this bought about silence and a sullen looking Tsuna as he swallowed harshly.

"Well…" Tsuna started hoarsely "I really am working on it"

A few minutes later, the head chief - Jose, came through the kitchen door, maids rushing out around him with the food. His eyes swept the room and settled on the brunet with a smile, however strained it got with worry when he grasped just how tired his boss was "Good to see you this evening, sir" he bowed.

Tsuna gestured for him to stop and smiled at him kindly once he had straightened "It's nice to see you too" he replied, just as one of the maids - Anne, placed his plate respectfully in front of him "and thank you for another meal"

Jose's smile grew in pride; he loved working for Tsunayoshi. It had been a big gamble - siding with an unknown, but it was completely worth it and no matter what happened in the future, he would never regret it, because here, he was valued.

"My pleasure" Jose said before he return to the large kitchen.

Tsuna eyed where the man was once stood before looking down to the plate of hot, steaming food in front of him and paled slightly; it had been so long since he had eaten anything substantial that just thinking about eating this made him feel sick but dug hastily in when he noticed all the eyes watching him.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence, with a few of the children talking about what they had done that day. Tsuna tried to listen, he really did, but he felt himself falling asleep at the table. His eyes were half-lidded, and his body wasn't listening to him anymore as his smile dropped of his face and the knife and fork that had been held limply in his hands fell to either side of his plate.

The clatter of cutlery stopped the comfortable chatter cold as everyone turned to face Tsuna. The brunet didn't notice, he was too busy trying to stay awake, but Reborn had had enough and had abandoned his meal and started striding along the tall table before anyone could blink.

Tsuna froze when he was easily pulled off of his chair and woke up completely when he realised he was being carried away "H-hey!" he shouted indignantly, and struggled as best as he could against strength, that right now, he just couldn't match.

'Too light' Reborn thought, ignoring Tsuna's protest as he started to walk - brunet in his arms as he made his way to leaving "Shut up, Tsuna." Reborn sighed. The day he got down on one knee and swore on those damn words was the day he stuck himself with the most idiotic boss he could find. So he'd be fucked if he allowed said idiot to kill himself over _paperwork _of all things.

Reborn and his reluctant companion left behind a silent room of blinking guardians and children, but no one commented on the oddity if it meant Tsuna was going to get some sleep. They'd keep quiet because they knew that if they didn't, they'd be a bullet with their name on it waiting.

Half way down the corridor Tsuna's struggles stopped and his numb body grew limp against Reborn as he tried not to think too much on the fact he was being carried by another man. Good grief, this was doing nothing for his self-esteem "Reborn…" he muttered tiredly.

Said hit-man glanced down and waited tentatively "I…don't want to sleep" Reborn raised an eyebrow. He hadn't not been sleeping deliberately, had he?…

Reborn sighed "Tsuna…I don't want to have to keep repeating myself, but there's a flame inside of you that if you don't take care of - like _eating_ and _sleeping_ - basic fuel - it will consume you" he felt Tsuna reluctantly nod against his chest after a moment or so and exhaled again; what _was _he going to do with him?.

It took awhile - longer then either of them wanted - to get to the living wing. The Vongola estate was big in it's own right and it cost a fortune, but Tsuna and his guardians sometimes longed for something that felt more like a house - a home and not building of business.

Finally reaching the two double doors which was Tsuna's bedroom, Reborn did some manoeuvring until he could open the barrier. He walked into the room filled with darkness, glancing at the shapes to make sure it was safe before he made his way to the king-size bed. He gently lowered the brunet onto the mattress and had turned to leave when a small tug on his dinner jacket stopped him.

Looking behind him, Reborn gave Tsuna a questioning expression but the grip on his clothes didn't falter and they remained still "What?" the hit-man relented with a sigh. Tsuna's eyes were becoming more and more glazed as his head settled on the pillow - chestnut strands scattered across the surface.

"Stay" Tsuna whispered in a soft voice, his eyes just starting to water from moister as they begged to be closed.

Reborn raised an eyebrow "Tsuna, your not…" he trailed off when he remembered another tired voice echo in his head.

"_I…don't want to sleep" _he sighed, was Tsuna having nightmares again?. Shaking a hand through his hair, he mutely nodded, shrugging off the weak grip before he took off his jacket, fedora and removed his tie and shoes. Just remembering to walk back over and close the door before coming back, hearing the bolt lock into place with satisfaction.

They moved in silence because no words were needed as Reborn coaxed Tsuna onto the other side of the bed so he could slip into the smooth bedding, allowing his body to relax some as he settled down "N'ight, Reborn…" he heard Tsuna whisper gently, before the young man's breathing evened out in sleep.

Reborn sighed, slowly and tenderly brushing his fingers across Tsuna's forehead to push back a stray hair that had fallen into the brunet's closed eyes. They had to sort this out before Tsuna's health suffered anymore then it already had and with that thought, a decision was made.

A phone call will be in order.

* * *

**Translation/ Information -**

Giegue Famiglia - is nicknamed the 'grave-diggers' and comes from Russia. In the manga they appear in the 'Inheritance Ceremony Arc'.

* * *

**A/N (31.08.12) -**

Here we go, boy that was long wasn't it?...well for me anyway. So I hope you enjoy this story, I'm afraid that I don't have much to say on this but I tried my best and hope that that was good enough.

The basic story, if you couldn't guess is the Tenth generation really being the First and the First generation being the Second. That's all I'm going to point out seeing as everything else will probably be explained as time goes on, though any questions you do have your more then welcome to ask.

By the way, I want to know and I'll appreciate any opinions given on the matter, but what pairing do you guys prefer Tsuna**X**Kyoko or Tsuna**X**Haru, because I'm kind of stuck with which one to use...

Anyway I really hope I did this idea justice and just know that the real plot will unfold in the next chapter.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Blood is thicker then Water'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Night Terrors and Dreams

**Code: **KHR-BTW-CH.02

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Blood is thicker then Water.**

Chapter.02.

Hazed chocolate eyes were barely open as the man had just woken from the dreamless and tiring sleep. His body was stiff and heavy but he hardly registered it as his mind was still slow and his processing power was at a snails pace. His chest heave and wheeze and his breathing rattled in his rib cage - the sound was like driving over gavel, invisible knots aching.

"Tsunayoshi" the voice rung in his ears, above the rush of blood and annoying buzzing, and said brunet just recognised it. Slowly, he blinked, looking - really _looking _to the man who was laid out beside him, laying on his side and crimson eyes staring at Tsuna intently.

Realisation glinted in Tsuna's eyes, his lips slipped apart without his knowledge, to allow one name to exit his very dry mouth "Xanxus…?" and that was all he needed, his chocolate orbs widened and he blinked back the moister. Jerking upwards, he quickly took everything in; he was in his room, the curtains were pulled, but the brunet could tell by the sunlight that was steaming in through the sides that it was well into the day. The corridors were quiet and they were both in his bed. But finally, he acknowledged his companion "Xanxus!"

The raven-head sighed tiredly; how troublesome "Took you long enough to notice" he muttered, eyeing the brunet how a moment, before moving himself into a sitting position. His body was stiff and sore from being so still, but he didn't voice his complaint - that'd just annoy him more then he already was.

Being Varia meant that they were in close contact with the Vignola - very close in fact, seeing as they were practically sister organisations, but Xanxus hadn't expected to get a call from Reborn - telling him not-too-politely to get his ass over to the Vongola estate and give his brother a talking to.

The ending had made Xanxus pause from his murderous plans. At that time, he hadn't heard from Tsunayoshi for almost three weeks and for the overzealous, over concerned brunet, had made everyone in Varia do a double-take. But they had put it down to being busy and left it at that.

With that phone-call, Xanxus had revaluated the situation "_What the hell, trash!. What the fucks he done with this time?.!_"

When the Vongola couldn't handle Tsunayoshi, he was called in. Xanxus wouldn't fight it. Much. Having a kid brother was never simple, or at least, when said kid brother was Tsuna. He took it with the job description and although Xanxus would curse and rage he'd do what he had to.

There had been a irritated sigh of sorts "_Overworked. 'Got him to bed just before he collapsed. Tsuna said something about not wanting to sleep, not to mention something's happening with his intuition. He's pushed it off, but I'm fed up with having a zombie for a boss._"

This wasn't new, and probably wasn't the worst call out he had had from the Vignola "_What, can't handle him yourself?_"

"_Just get your ass down here. Something's coming to a head and I don't have to tell you what happened last time._"

With that, the hit-man had hung up and Xanxus promptly destroyed the phone, which alerted his second-in-command, who came bursting through the doors to his office with a furious scowl on his face. Though the sword-man shut his mouth; noticing something was wrong. The look in those crimson eyes only got like that a handful of times and every time one brunet was always involved.

"_Don't just stand there!. Get the fucking car ready!_"

They had arrived an hour later, and Xanxus, along with Squalo and Mammon noticed instantly something was wrong. They all knew that Tsunayoshi ruled with a lenient, steel fist and that his estate was always full of busy people - going places, coming from places. Chatter filling the air. It was loud and nosy - completely headache inducing for the Varia, but this silence; it was eerie.

Xanxus' eyes had narrowed, before he and his lackeys stalked to Vongola Primo's office, flinging the doors open without even a knock. Though, there was no brunet in sight, just his right-hand organising files. Gokudera's head had snapped to the abrupt and rube entrance, before his eyes widened.

There was silence until Hayato sighed tiredly and with a shake of the head, said in a irritated voice "_Wrong room_" the rough translation: 'you guessed wrong. Primo's in his _bedroom_' . Xanxus grunted his acceptance, before glaring at both his men to stay put. They understood the silent message because when he started to walk to the living quarters, he no longer had two shadows.

Once he had made it to his brother's bedroom, he had paused for a minute, before knocking once and allowing himself in. Though as soon as the door closed behind him, he froze as his eyes locked onto the hit-man that had just turned to him.

"_What the fu-_"

If Reborn was a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes "'_Asked me to stay, Xanxus_" he stretched; some joints popping with the movement, before he slung his legs out of the bed and mindful to be quiet, collected his clothes without putting them on "_You're here to take my place_." Reborn left.

And Xanxus had, stayed that is. For two days. The Varia leader had no idea how someone who was used to sleeping for little over five hours could go over forty-eight, but that just proved how far Tsuna was pushing himself - too far and if he didn't give a _very_ good explanation, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

So now he stared at his foolish little brother as he started to ramble "But, what - how - why - why are you here?. Don't you - I thought you had a meeting today, or…" one of his tiny hands went up to his head in thought and Xanxus could see the confusion all too easily "Or is it even today?…"

Question after question entered Tsuna's head. What the hell had happened? He couldn't even remember going to sleep and now he was waking up, with a bed full of Xanxus. Oh God, he didn't collapse, did he?…

Tsuna cringed, a bread of sweat rolling down his face as he caught himself from mumbling anymore then already had "Why…um…did Reborn call…you?" he asked awkwardly, though his voice trailed once he saw the irritation on his brother's face.

Xanxus bit down a disgruntled sigh "That's a yes then" Tsuna muttered, running a hand through his hair as he adverted his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, we need to talk" Crimson orbs watched as his brother tensed. Those words always followed tears and possible fights. The last time hadn't ended well and although it was completely needed, Tsuna still worried about it and Xanxus knew that "You've gone too far this time, even your caretaker's worried"

Tsuna's eyes slowly trailed to Xanxus and guilt swelled in his chest, he realised that "I…really didn't do it deliberately this time" he whispered with a slight quiver to his voice.

Xanxus raised and eyebrow "Why haven't you been sleeping?" something inside him clenched as he hesitated and swallowed thickly "are you…having nightmares again?" he watched as every muscle in Tsuna's body stiffened and his spine straightened.

Tsuna continuously swallowed as his mouth immediately dried; suppressed memories resurfacing with the mention "No…no, I haven't…that hasn't -" he cut himself off before he broke down any further as he gathered himself up "no. It's something else"

Xanxus turned fully to Tsuna - to show he had his full attention "Explain 'something else'."

Tsuna shifted on his mattress, rubbing his chuckles of one hand onto the palm of his other, nervousness coming off of him in waves "Something else…" he repeated "…a mixture" was admitted and Xanxus had to strain to hear even that much "images - flashing images. Of - of the past, and things…things that haven't happened"

Crimson orbs widened slightly "The future?"

Tsuna barely surpassed a shiver "Maybe. I - I've sent up a meeting with Uni to… talk about it; my nerves are fraying and…I can't - I can't…I just _can't_"

He was at his wits end, Xanxus knew but what could be so bad? "What did you so?" the raven-head questioned darkly.

The friction continued to build in Tsuna's hands as he grimaced "I…can't really remember, it's a muddle of feelings and…clips of things" he answered unsurely, his tone completely uneasily as he tried to keep eye contact.

Xanxus suppressed a sigh; they were going around in circles "Clips of what?, and what feelings?" _feelings_, when it came to Tsunayoshi Sawada should never be ignored; they were more then a little important and intuition had saved more then a few lives - including his, more then once.

Tsuna knew from spending nearly have his life with this man that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, starting to explain how it start with the face of a crying lady who was trying to smile, then switching to wedding rings. A gun. A stuffed lion being held in big, rough hands. An orphanage that Tsuna used to live in. A swing. A plain, dull sky. Meeting Hayato. The streets….

Tsuna released a shaky breath, cringing as he tried to swallow "meeting father Timoteo,…you and then…that night"

Xanxus pinched the bridge of his nose "I thought the idiot said it _wasn't _that?.!"

Tsuna opened his eyes for a moment and chocolate and crimson clashed "It gets…worse after that" he whispered, ignoring his big brother's annoyance and Xanxus had to wonder what could possible be inferior to that?.! "A - a Sky flame filled with…something like sadness followed. Myself looking in a mirror. A bad - _bad_ fight. A bullet and lots and lots of blood flowing"

A feeling of dread curled in Xanxus' stomach "And that's - that's why your not sleeping?"

Tsuna shook his head "I…can't allow myself to, my intuitions already killing me, I can't handle this on top of that. I've…tried to keep myself busy, but even when I sleep, I'm tired - my body just seems to want to sleep; to see those images" he made a disgruntled noise "Nothings shown itself that I've started to think that nothing 'll come from it…"

Xanxus' eyebrow twitched "Damn it, Tsunayoshi!. Trust your goddamn instincts more!" he snapped. Tsuna nearly flinched, but nodded "And Tsunayoshi?…" said brunet glanced at his brother as Xanxus' expression turned lax "Your hands are on fire"

Chocolate eyes widened as his head snapped downward, and saw the Sky flame the friction he was making had caused and immediately stopped and waved both of his hands to make it stop "Crap!" he exclaimed, before the flame frizzled out. Tsuna sighed, looking back up to his brother and scowled, recognising the amusement swimming in his crimson counterparts "…Your laughing at me, aren't you?"

**BTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWB TWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTWBTW**

Hayato's eyes skimmed back over the document, worry in his brow with his lips hard set. G, the guardians and all the other ankle-bitters were worried sick but waited for the time that Xanxus and Tsuna would reappear on their own; not wanting to interrupt his dear boss' sleep or a brother to brother talk.

It always irritated Hayato how Xanxus would always know what was wrong - how he seemed to be able to fix things. Gokudera had known Tsuna for a long, long time; that small brunet was his childhood friend and he'd do anything for that friendship - for the only loyalty that he was every shown, so it hurt to know that there was some things he just couldn't do for primo.

Hayato was just about to sign his signature - his work signature anyway, when the door was flung open for second time in two days; the double wooden barrier clattered against the wall harshly that the right-hand man's head snapped upwards so fast his neck clicked.

He slammed the pen down and instantly went to nurse the back of his nape with a small moan. Hesitantly he looked back up and saw a panicked recruit standing there, out of breath, red faced and eyes haunted 'Padrone Gokudera!' he shouted 'P - please, it - it's Primo! The - the west wing, a - assassination!'

Emerald orbs widened, his stomach dropped before it churned with dread and he sprinted out of the office - not letting the recruit another word as he ran and ran.

And for the first time in years, prayed - prayed that his boss was okay and that this was just some horrible misunderstanding.

* * *

**Translation/ Information -**

"Padrone" in Italian- 'Master', 'Boss'

* * *

**A/N (27.12.12) -**

Goodness, I've been trying to think of how to work this out; trying to plan this story the right way, but it didn't turn out quite right with my writers block, so even though it's not brilliant I hope you enjoy it.

Sorry it took so long, and sorry for the quality.

**Livejournal: **sky-flower24

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Happiest Day_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
